Memories
by moon eclipse shadows
Summary: Remembering the ones we have lost is painful, but to forget them would be worse. We hug our memories close and hope they never fade away.
1. Chapter 1

A locket lay open on a wooden table. The metal was tarnished and old, but the picture was unmarked.

The picture was a joyful one. The man and the woman with their son. The woman with a loving smile as she watched her husband and child. Her brown hair falling loosely in front of her face, her brown eyes warm with love.

The man held his son, his face proud. His eyes, slightly hidden by his auburn hair were glancing at his wife, reflecting her loving expression. He looked happy, his face was open and relaxed.

Their child was still very young at the time the picture had been taken. He was smiling, his smile full of innocence, wonder, and curiosity. One of his small hands grasped his father's thumb, while the other reached up to tug the man's hair.

Seeing the joy in the picture, you almost didn't notice the exphere on the woman's hand. You almost could forget that the man would soon be forced to kill his wife. You could almost forget that the child was separated from his father. You could almost forget that the child almost had to kill his father while trying to save the worlds.

Almost. But not quite. For it would happen, has happened, and can no longer be pushed aside.

But at least the peace, the joy of this moment would always be preserved.


	2. Chapter 2

_There were three half-elves and one human there. Two men, one boy, and one woman. One of the men and the boy were crowding around the woman, pleading with her. The other man also stood close, but farther back than the other two. He watched in silence. He wasn't as close to her as the other two. _

"No! Please, you can't!" The half-elf yelled. "I need you here!"

Mithos's sister smiled weakly, but she was having a hard time preventing herself from crying. "You'll be able to live your life on without me."

Yuan held on to her hand tighter. Strangely he wasn't feeling panicked. His head was clear, and he was calm. He wouldn't protest, or interfere with her choice. He loved her. He would trust her to do what she thought was right. Later he would wonder why he hadn't done something.

"No!" Mithos protested, "I'll bring you back! I'll find a way to bring you back!"

Martel shook her head. "It's impossible. And even if it was possible it was cause to much harm." She shook her head again. "No," she whispered."Mithos, please don't." Turning to Yuan, she gave him her last request, her last words before she left them forever. "Please take care of my brother." He could only nod, too shocked to do anything else. And she smiled and squeezed Yuan's hand tightly, one last time.

Yuan gritted his teeth as the memory flashed though his mind. His hands gripped the sides of his desk, the knuckles turning white.

He had been devastate once the war was over and he no longer had anything to keep him from thinking about her death. He hated himself for not doing something. He hated himself for remaining calm when she was about to die.

He often told himself that if only he had protested he could have held her back. She would still be with him. And just as often, he was brought back into the harsh reality. She wouldn't have listened, or she would forever mourn those that would have been lost in her place. He wouldn't have been able to stand that.

And she was already gone. He hadn't saved her, he couldn't bring her back.

After her death he had gone crazy. He couldn't imagine life without her. He had been reckless, almost hoping that he would be killed.

But Mithos,...Mithos hadn't let that happened. He wanted Yuan to help bring back his sister. Yuan had agreed at first. Back then he would have done anything to bring her back.

But as his work with Mithos only resulted in more deaths, he began to see what they were doing. He knew, had always known, that this wouldn't have been what she wanted. That was why he had made the Renegades.

And that was why he continued to move forward.

* * *

**I've actually been working on this for a while... But I finally finished it. This was originaly going to be in a story about why some of the characters acted the way they did. I might just combine it with Memories. I will work on this more when I have time.**

** I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
